


If You Die...

by blythechild



Series: Brainfarts I wrote down [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Competency, Competition, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Role Reversal, Trust Issues, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss threatens Reid's life - if he dies.</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fanfiction and as such I do not claim ownership over the characters herein. It was created as a personal amusement. This story is suitable for all audiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Die...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in response to dionne_2k's prompt phrase of "If you die, I'm going to kill you."

"If you die, I'm going to kill you!"

"That's a semantically null statement," Reid gasped at her as he tried to find some cover from the onslaught. "And _really_ not helpful right now."

"So this is _my_ fault? That's what you're saying?" Prentiss could barely be heard over the sound of 50 cal bullets shredding the wall they were crouching behind.

"I'm saying we're in the firefight of our lives here and _someone_ didn't pack enough ammo or med supplies to make it through this. So now I'm stuck dragging my lame duck partner all over the place while I try to avoid being blow-"

There was a tremendous explosion and the television screen went white and then all of their game metrics turned red and their regeneration clocks reset. Across the headsets, they could hear laughter.

 _"Being blown up by a plasma grenade? Is that what you were gonna say, Doctor Doom?"_ Garcia cackled remotely. 

"Awww, man..." Reid huffed and tossed his game controller onto the coffee table.

"I'm not a lame duck," Prentiss pouted on the couch beside him.

"When it comes to playing Halo, you are..."

_"Ease up there, kid. We can't all be geniuses... At least she's pretty..."_

"You are going DOWN, Morgan - mark this pretty thing's words!" Prentiss growled into her headset.

The laughing continued. Reid looked over and saw Prentiss turning nearly purple with rage.

"Okay," he grabbed her hand and shook her a little. "Had enough of this humiliation yet? Ready to follow my lead for once? 'Cause I've beaten them both before and I can do it again if _someone stays calm and follows orders._ "

She gave him a fierce look. "I'm ready. Tell me what to do in order to obliterate them."

"Hoooo, boy. Remember it's just a game, okay?" He picked up his controller again and tried not to show her that he was on the verge of laughing too. "Alright, here we go..."


End file.
